halofandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn-class heavy cruiser
Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 191 |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*Primary fusion drives (2) *Secondary fusion drives (4) |slipspace drive= Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput= |power=Triple Fusion Reactor System |shield gen= |hull=Titanium-A armor |sensor=*Radar *Spectroscopes *Tactical sensors |target=Equipped |navigation=AI or NAV computer |avionics= |countermeasures=Emergency thrusters |armament=*Mark IX, Heavy Coil - 45J3D3/MAC *M58 Archer Missile Delivery System *M910 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Network System |Complement=*7+ Pelicans *2+ Broadswords *HEVs *Warthogs *Scorpions *UNSC Marines *ODSTs *SPARTAN-IVs |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse=After 2552 |role=*Naval Engagements *Troop Carrier *Escort Support *Flagship |era=*Post-war era |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The ''Autumn''-class heavy cruiser''' is a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed after the war and based off the unique design of the heavily upgraded . During the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Installation 04, the Pillar of Autumn performed feats of combat unrivaled by any other vessel during the course of the war. This was largely attributed to the Autumn s many combat upgrades, and inspired the Navy to develop and adopt a new standard-issue cruiser classification in the years following the Human-Covenant war. Improvements History During the war, Halcyon-class cruisers performed fairly well against superior Covenant vessels, largely due to their complicated and costly design. This raw resources required to construct many of these cruisers caused NAVCOM to introduce a new standard cruiser classification fairly early in the war: the . While the Marathon-class was heavily armed and boasted incredibly thick armor, its cheaper deck design meant that it was more easily incapacitated by plasma weaponry. Due to the scarcity of the Halcyon-class and the overall ineffectiveness as well as rareness of the Marathon-class, the Navy had only a handful of heavy cruisers by the final days of the war. However, a heavily modified Halcyon-class vessel (one of the oldest of its kind), the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, received a wide array of upgrades prior to Operation: RED FLAG near the end of the war. These upgrades allowed the Pillar of Autumn not only to serve with distinction during the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Installation 04, but allowed it to go head-to-head against a Covenant Supercruiser and emerge victorious, something no UNSC ship could boast until that point. Though the Autumn would eventually be destroyed on the ringworld known as Halo, its upgrades inspired NAVCOM to commission yet another cruiser design, called the Autumn-class in honor of its inspiration. The design would not be finished until after the war, at which point the cruiser position across the Navy was filled by the new, heavily-armed heavy cruiser class. The Home Fleet, decimated during the battles of Earth and Mars, had at least ten Autumn-class heavy cruisers in it by early 2558,YouTube, Halo 4 "Infinity" Intro an improvement over the eight Marathon-class heavy cruisers fielded in late 2552. Ships of the line * * * Trivia *While it shares the same classification as a , the Autumn-class is longer than the Marathon-class and is a mere shorter than the . *In the Halo 4: A Hero Awakens trailer, six Autumn-class heavy cruisers are seen escorting the .GameSpot - Halo 4: A Hero Awakens *In the last scene of the live action series Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, a total of 13 Autumn-class heavy cruisers are seen escorting the UNSC Infinity. Gallery File:UNSC Song of the East.jpg|UNSC Song of the East Sources Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Spacecraft Classifications